List of Cheers Episodes
The following is a list of all 273 episodes of the television show Cheers. Season 1 1. Give Me a Ring Sometime 2. Sam's Women 3. The Tortelli Tort 4. Sam at Eleven 5. Coach's Daughter 6. Any Friend of Diane's 7. Friends, Romans, Accountants 8. Truce or Consequences 9. Coach Returns to Action 10. Endless Slumper 11. One for the Book 12. The Spy Who Came In for a Cold One 13. Now Pitching, Sam Malone 14. Let Me Count the Ways 15. Father Knows Last 16. The Boys in the Bar 17. Diane's Perfect Date 18. No Contest 19. Pick a Con...Any Con 20. Someone Single, Someone Blue 21. Showdown, Part 1 22. Showdown, Part 2 Season 2 1.Power Play 2. Little Sister Don't Cha 3. Personal Business 4. Homicidal Ham 5. Sumner's Return 6. Affairs of the Heart 7. Old Flames 8. Manager Coach 9. They Called Me Mayday 10. How Do I Love Thee, Let Me Call You Back 11. Just Three Friends 12. Where There's a Will... 13. Battle of the Exes 14. No Help Wanted 15. And Coachie Makes Three 16. Cliff's Rocky Moment 17. Fortune and Men's Weight 18. Snow Job 19. Coach Buries a Grudge 20. Norman's Conquest 21. I'll Be Seeing You, Part 1 22. I'll Be Seeing You, Part 2 Season 3 1. Rebound, Part 1 2. Rebound, Part 2 3. I Call Your Name 4. Fairy Tales Can Come True 5. Sam Turns the Other Cheek 6. Coach in Love, Part 1 7. Coach in Love, Part 2 8. Diane Meets Mom 9. An American Family 10. Diane's Allergy 11. Peterson Crusoe 12. A Ditch in Time 13. Whodunit? 14. The Heart Is a Lonely Snipe Hunter 15. King of the Hill 16. Teacher's Pet 17. The Mail Goes to Jail 18. Bar Bet 19. Behind Every Great Man 20. If Ever I Would Leave You 21. The Executive's Executioner 22. Cheerio, Cheers 23. The Bartender's Tale 24. The Belles of St. Clete's 25. Rescue Me Season 4 1. Birth, Death, Love and Rice 2. Woody Goes Belly Up 3. Someday My Prince Will Come 4. The Groom Wore Clearasil 5. Diane's Nightmare 6. I Will Gladly Pay You Tuesday 7. 2 Good to Be 4 Real 8. Love Thy Neighbor 9. From Beer to Eternity 10. The Bar Stoolie 11. Don Juan Is Hell 12. Fools and Their Money 13. Take My Shirt...Please? 14. Suspicion 15. The Triangle 16. Cliffie's Big Score 17. Second Time Around 18. The Peterson Principle 19. Dark Imaginings 20. Save the Last Dance for Me 21. Fear Is My Co-Pilot 22. Diane Chambers Day 23. Relief Bartender 24. Strange Bedfellows, Part 1 25. Strange Bedfellows, Part 2 26. Strange Bedfellows, Part 3 Season 5 1. The Proposal 2. The Cape Cad 3. Money Dearest 4. Abnormal Psychology 5. House of Horrors with Formal Dining and Used Brick 6. Tan 'n' Wash 7. Young Dr. Weinstein 8. Knights of the Scimitar 9. Thanksgiving Orphans 10. Everyone Imitates Art 11. The Book of Samuel 12. Dance, Diane, Dance 13. Chambers vs. Malone 14. Diamond Sam 15. Spellbound 16. Never Love a Goalie, Part 1 17. Never Love a Goalie, Part 2 18. One Last Fling 19. Dog Bites Cliff 20. Dinner at Eight-ish 21. Simon Says 22. The Godfather, Part III 23. Norm's First Hurrah 24. Cheers: The Motion Picture 25. A House Is Not a Home 26. I Do and Adieu Season 6 1. Home Is the Sailor 2. "I" on Sports 3. Little Carla, Happy at Last, Part 1 4. Little Carla, Happy at Last, Part 2 5. The Crane Mutiny 6. Paint Your Office 7. The Last Angry Mailman 8. Bidding on the Boys 9. Pudd'n head Boyd 10. A Kiss Is Still a Kiss 11. My Fair Clavin 12. Christmas Cheers 13. Woody for Hire meets Norman of the Apes 14. And God Created Woodman 15. Tale of Two Cuties 16. Yacht of Fools 17. To All the Girls I've Loved Before 18. Let Sleeping Drakes Lie 19. Airport V 20. The Sam in the Gray Flannel Suit 21. Our Hourly Bread 22. Slumber Party Massacred 23. Bar Wars 24. The Big Kiss-Off 25. Backseat Becky, Up Front Season 7 1. How to Recede in Business 2. Swear to God 3. Executive Sweet 4. One Happy Chappy in a Snappy Serape 5. Those Lips, Those Ice 6. Norm, Is That You? 7. How to Win Friends and Electrocute People 8. Jumping Jerks 9. Send In the Crane 10. Bar Wars II: The Woodman Strikes Back 11. Adventures in Housesitting 12. Please Mr. Postman 13. Golden Boyd 14. I Kid You Not 15. Don't Paint Your Chickens 16. The Cranemakers 17. Hot Rocks 18. What's Up, Doc? 19. The Gift of the Woodi 20. Call Me Irresponsible 21. Sisterly Love 22. The Visiting Lecher Season 8 1. The Improbable Dream, Part 1 2. The Improbable Dream, Part 2 3. A Bar Is Born 4. How to Marry a Mailman 5. The Two Faces of Norm 6. The Stork Brings a Crane 7. Death Takes a Holiday on Ice 8. For Real Men Only 9. Two Girls for Every Boyd 10. The Art of the Steal 11. Feeble Attraction 12. Sam Ahoy 13. Sammy and the Professor 14. What Is… Cliff Clavin? 15. Finally!, Part 1 16. Finally!, Part 2 17. Woody or Won't He 18. Severe Crane Damage 19. Indoor Fun with Sammy and Robby 20. 50-50 Carla 21. Bar Wars III: The Return of Tecumseh 22. Loverboyd 23. The Ghost and Mrs. Lebec 24. Mr. Otis Regrets 25. Cry Hard 26. Cry Harder Season 9 1. Love Is a Really, Really, Perfectly Okay Thing 2. Cheers Fouls Out 3. Rebecca Redux 4. Where Nobody Knows Your Name 5. Ma Always Liked You Better 6. Grease 7. Breaking in Is Hard to Do 8. Cheers 200th Anniversary Special (1 hr) 9. Bad Neighbor Sam 10. Veggie-Boyd 11. Norm and Cliff's Excellent Adventure 12. Woody Interruptus 13. Honor Thy Mother 14. Achilles Hill 15. The Days of Wine and Neuroses 16. Wedding Bell Blues 17. I'm Getting My Act Together and Sticking it in Your Face 18. Sam Time Next Year 19. Crash of the Titans 20. It's a Wonderful Wife 21. Cheers Has Chili 22. Carla Loves Clavin 23. Pitch It Again, Sam 24. Rat Girl 25. Home Malone 26. Uncle Sam Wants You Season 10 1. Baby Balk 2. Get Your Kicks on Route 666 3. Madame LaCarla 4. The Norm Who Came to Dinner 5. Ma's Little Maggie 6. Unplanned Parenthood 7. Bar Wars V: the Final Judgement 8. Where Have All the Floorboards Gone? 9. Head Over Hill 10. A Fine French Whine 11. I'm Okay, You're Defective 12. Go Make 13. Don't Shoot...I'm Only the Psychiatrist 14. No Rest for the Woody 15. My Son, the Father 16. One Hugs, the Other Doesn't 17. A Diminished Rebecca with a Suspended Cliff 18. License to Hill 19. Rich Man, Wood Man 20. Smotherly Love 21. Take Me Out of the Ball Game 22. Rebecca's Lover...Not 23. Bar Wars VI: This Time It's for Real 24. Heeeeere's...Cliffy! 25. An Old-Fashioned Wedding (1 hr) Season 11 1. The Little Match Girl 2. The Beer Is Always Greener 3. The King of Beers 4. The Magnificent Six 5. Do Not Forsake Me O' My Postman 6. Teaching with the Enemy 7. The Girl in the Plastic Bubble 8. Ill-Gotten Gaines 9. Feelings...Whoa, Whoa, Whoa 10. Daddy's Little Middle-Aged Girl 11. Love Me, Love My Car 12. Sunday Dinner 13. Norm's Big Audit 14. It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Bar 15. Loathe and Marriage 16. Is There a Doctor in the Howe? 17. The Bar Manager, the Shrink, His Wife and Her Lover 18. The Last Picture Show 19. Bar Wars VII: The Naked Prey 20. Look Before You Sleep 21. Woody Gets an Election 22. It's Lonely on the Top 23. Rebecca Gaines, Rebecca Loses (1 hr) 24. The Guy Can't Help It 25. One for the Road (97 min.)